1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle headlamp device.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for adjusting an optical axis of a headlight using a headlight tester is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-087686 (JP 5-087686 A)).
However, optical axis adjustment using a headlight tester requires dedicated adjusting equipment, and, in reality, a headlamp is used without adjusting an optical axis deviation that occurs in the headlamp. Therefore, inconvenience may arise in a vehicle headlamp device that requires high accuracy in irradiation position.
For example, in a vehicle headlamp device, which is structured so as to be able to change a light distribution pattern as appropriate with the aim to, for example, improve visibility of an area in front of a vehicle, and perform glare protection for a pedestrian, an oncoming vehicle, and so on, it is not possible to irradiate an area in front of the vehicle in an appropriate light distribution pattern when an optical axis is deviated. Thus, the aims may not be achieved.